The Fault Line
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Cole finds out that Nya is dating his cousin, Raiden, and he gets really jealous. But, when he talks to Nya about the date later on, he finds that a something deeper in her emotions maybe going on. COLE X NYA
1. Raiden

**Hey!**

 **So, today I was walking through Walmart with my family and they were giving out free 47 piece Lego sets! :D and the little Lego Guy's hair looked EXACTLY LIKE COLES SO I WAS FREAKING OUT AND I WAS JUST LIKE...XD XD XD XD THIS IS GONNA BE COLE'S COUSIN! XD**

 ***takes a deep breath* so that's how I Gotz this idea!**

 **Omg...guys...sometimes the meds work. Most of the time they don't.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Cole was walking through the city, enjoying his day off and the time he had available. The sky was overcast, and the sky seemed about to break with tears.

Cole took in a deep breath of fresh air. Just his kind of day.

He kept walking until he walked upon a café.

He recognized one of the men there.

He'd recognize the dark brown hair and the muscular back anywhere.

It was his cousin, Raiden.

He hated Raiden with all of his heart.

He was about to go ask him what the hell he was doing there, when he saw a woman sitting across from him. Her head was turned to where he couldn't quite see her face.

Her hair was long, and it flowed out onto her back like a black river.

When she turned back around, Cole almost died of shock.

Those all too familiar silvery hazel eyes.

Her red lips.

Nya.

Cole stormed over to them.

He decided to make it look like a complete accident. He went inside the café, and snuck glances over them.

Nya was laughing at something he had said, and he said something back and she blushed a bit.

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He bought a coffee for no reason and went to go sit outside.

"Cole?" Asked Raiden.

"Raiden?" Cole asked. He looked at Nya. "Nya?! What are you doing with this douchebag?!"

"You guys know each other?" Asked Nya.

They both stared at each other coldly.

"He's my cousin," Raiden grunted.

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked his good-for-nothing cousin.

"I'm on a date with this angel."

Nya blushed, and that's when Cole realized she was wearing makeup.

Nya never wore makeup.

Not even when she was dating Jay.

She HATED makeup!

This only made Cole even more pissed off than he already was.

"Cole, you okay?" Nya asked, touching his hand.

Cole snapped out of his fury and focused on her.

"Yeah. I guess I'll just go."

Cole couldn't snap in front of all of these people.

He headed home to train until he exhausted himself.

He couldn't. How did Raiden manage to get Nya?! Why did Nya accept his offer?! Didn't she know no man on the face of this Earth was good enough for her?! What the hell had she been thinking?!

Cole shook his head and decided to take an extremely hot shower to soothe his sore muscles.

When he got out of the shower, he threw on a pair of shorts.

Then, he heard a soft knock at the door.

He opened the door shirtless. XD

Nya was at the door, wearing a red camisole and dark blue shorts that stopped inches above her knee.

Cole sighed.

She was sill wearing the makeup.

He let her come in.

"I didn't know that was your cousin, Cole," she said.

He nodded. "I understand, but, what I don't understand," he said, walking over to her, " is why you wore all of that makeup. You never wear makeup! Why did you wear it?"

Nya sighed.

"I...wanted him to think I was pretty."

Cole's jaw practically dropped. He wiped off all of the makeup on her face with a damp paper towel and gestured towards the mirror.

He smiled at her.

"You don't need makeup," said Cole, "you are naturally beautiful. And, you need think that."

She smiled, naturally.

"He's a real douchebag. He gets himself into so much trouble, Nya. He's not good enough for you. No man on Earth is good enough for you. Remember that."

Nya smiled.

"I like him, Cole. I-"

Cole sighed.

"He likes you in the wrong way, Nya. I saw that tight little dress you wear wearing, along with the makeup...and I saw the look in his eye. I have no right to tell you that you can't date him, but I know I can warn you. Nya. Look at me. You are so much better than him."

Nya sighed.

"I don't think I'm good enough for anyone," she said, her eyes glistening and her voice quiet and quivering.

 **BUM BUM BUM**

 **I don't like to add OCs to my story...but I think a little jealousy from Cole over Nya would make a good storyline.**

 **Remember, there is a poll open in my profile, and I urge you to go vote!**

 **Please review! :D**


	2. Nya's Opinion

Cole woke up, tired and pissed.

He got up, rubbing his eyes. He took a shower, and threw on an orange shirt with black jeans. He yawned.

Cole opened the door and walked downstairs.

The dining room was quiet and empty.

He got out his hidden chocolate cake and ate it.

Cake always made him feel better.

After his healthy breakfast, he decided to call Raiden and ask him why the hell he was in town.

He picked up.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I swear to fucking God, don't you fucking dare do anything to her, or I will murder you."

Raiden chuckled.

"Mmhmm. Sure."

Cole was furious.

"What, Dirt Brain, jealous?"

'Self-control,' Cole thought.

"Maybe I am," he said, "Maybe I'm not. Don't try anything, or you are dead."

He hung up.

. . . . .

Nya woke up to her phone ringing.

She groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe," said Raiden.

"Hey Rai,"

"You wanna come to my place this afternoon?" He asked.

Nya wasn't sure she felt comfortable being alone with him, but she liked him.

"Sure," she said. "I'll be there around twelve."

She smiled.

At least he actually liked her.

But Cole's words echoed...

"He likes you in the wrong way, Nya."

She shook her head.

She showered, then threw on a red, lacy push-up bra, and red panties that matched. Nya put on a tight, form-fitting, sleeveless, short, red dress.

She thought about skipping the makeup, but then decided against it.

She curled her black hair a bit, then looked at her reflection after pulling on a pair of two inch heels that matched her dress.

She looked at herself with a sigh.

All she saw was faux.

But she headed out, anyway.

 **Life Lesson~LISTEN TO YOUR GUTS, KIDS**

 **NYA NYA NYA! Listen to Cole!**

 **What is up with her?**

 **Review and tell me what you think is wrong with Nya.**


	3. Overheating

**Hey kids!**

 **Ok...**

Cole walked towards the window, looking outside.

He saw Nya walking out, all dressed up.

He snickered. An idea popped into his head.

He called a very overprotective older brother.

. . . . .

"Yo," said Kai on the other end.

"Hey man," said Cole, "listen to me. Your sister is dating a bad guy, and she's wearing a short dress and lots of makeup. I don't want to look creepy, so I was wondering if you could head out there..."

. . . . .

Raiden slammed Nya down onto the bed.

"Raiden..." Nya said, as he touched her.

"Nya..."

Nya felt a wave of uncertainty flood within her.

Was she ready for this?

"Rai..I don't want to..."

He pushed aside her hands and seemed to not hear her comment.

"Rai...stop...please..."

He pinned her down.

"Stop!"

Raiden continued.

"GET OFF MAH SISTER!"

 **Okay...I know that was short. Sorry.**

 **Review!**


	4. Spearmint

Kai tackled Raiden, who was only wearing his boxers. The pissed off fire master started punching him.

Nya screamed, on,y wearing her bra, and her panties. She rushed over to her big brother and tried to pull him off of her 'boyfriend'.

"Kai! Stop!"

"He doesn't love you, told him to stop and he didn't! He deserves this!" Kai yelled.

Raiden's face was now bloody and extremely bruised.

Eventually, Nya managed managed to pull Kai off of Raiden. He scampered off once he was out from under Kai, cursing under his breath.

Nya grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself. She glared at Kai.

"Why did you do that?!" She yelled.

"I heard you tell him to stop and he didn't, so I did what any big brother that loves his little sister would do. I punched him. A lot."

Nya pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Would you just stop?" She asked after she had taken a few deep breaths.

Kai's brow furrowed.

"Kai, I know you love me, and I know you want to protect me or whatever," her voice had a sharp edge to it, "but this is way too much. You know I can take care of myself."

She pushed back Kai and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Kai frowned. This was worse than he thought.

Way worse.

{~:~}

Cole was on the couch in the Bounty, trying not to fall asleep.

She should be back any second now.

He had Nya on his mind a lot nowadays. He wasn't exactly sure why.

All he did know, was, that he had to get her and Raiden finished with each other.

He thought Kai would be the perfect solution.

But, a few minutes later, Nya stormed in, wearing an oversized orange sweater and tight black leggings. Her makeup had been scrubbed off and her hair was down.

Cole thought she looked beautiful.

Her eyes were outlined with red. She had been crying.

And Cole knew she didn't cry unless she was really hurt, not hurt over some douchebag boy, but actually, emotionally, maybe even mentally, hurt.

He was going to walk over to her, but she walked over to the couch and laid down next to Cole.

She pressed her back up against his chest.

He smiled, taking in the spearminty scent of her hair.

Eventually, he felt comfortable enough to wrap his arm around her torso protectively.

He waited until she was ready to talk.

A few minutes later, she rolled over, so their chests were pressed up against each other, and she was facing him. He gazed into her eyes and stroked her hair

Cole gave a small smile.

She barely returned it.

The two lay there in silence for a few minutes more, then she drew in a sharp breath and sighed.

"What's up?" Cole asked.

Nya looked down and sighed once more, burying her face into his chest.

She was crying.

He moved his hand to the back of her head, and he held her.

Eventually, her crying subsided.

She was getting her thoughts organized.

She shifted herself until she was on her back.

Cole propped himself up onto his elbow.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she said.

Cole wiped a tear from her eye.

"What do you think it could be?"

She didn't answer.

Cole grabbed her hand.

"Talk to me," he encouraged.

"I think...I think I was wrong...about...Raiden. Kai was right. You...you were right. I should've listened to you."

He squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.

"I...I just don't know what got into me, when I accepted his offer to go out,"

Cole gazed into her eyes. They were focused on the ceiling. She was deep in thought, speaking from her mind.

Then, he spoke without thinking.

"You are so beautiful, even when you cry."

This caused her gaze to shift back to him.

She smiled.

He felt his cheeks grow warm.

She giggled softly, and rolled over to face him.

She buried her head in his chest again.

Nya wrapped her arms around his torso.

He loved the feeling of her pressed up against him. It's like they fit together perfectly.

He loved it.

"You're cute when you blush," she said.

Cole's cheeks grew even warmer.

"Look who's talking," he said, in a lame attempt to come back.

She giggled again.

Eventually, Nya went quiet, and Cole guessed she had fallen asleep.

He dozed off, into a fuzzy dream...

{~:~}

After a tiring day, Kai walked into the Bounty with all of the other ninja, except Cole and Nya.

When they stepped inside, he went in, looking for Nya and Cole.

They were cuddled up on the couch together, sleeping.

He chuckled. If anyone could win Nya over, it'd be Cole.

And he would treat Nya with so much more respect than that douchebag (Kai hadn't bothered to learn his name, so he just referred to him as 'douchebag'-which, in Kai's opinion, suited that guy much more than his name had.)

Kai found himself rooting for Cole, silently.

Jay, Zane, and Lloyd were muttering silently to each other.

Kai shuffled them to their rooms, then he went to bed himself

 **Me: *In full fangirl mode* OH MY OVERLORD THEY ARE SO FREAKING CUTE FANFICTION NEEDS MORE CONYA!**

 **Okay...I had no idea what I thinking when I posted the first chapter of this story...but OMO (oh my overlord) I am so glad I did!**


	5. The Text

**GUYS, SHUT UP AND LISTEN.**

 **NINJAGO SEASON 7~IT'S COMING NEXT SATURDAY!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating lately, I have so much homework...**

 **ANYWAY here you go, last Chapter for THE FAULT LINE!**

Cole rolled over in his bed, unable to sleep when he heard shuffling outside, so he got up to go investigate. He swung open his door and padded out in the dark, until he bumped into someone.

He could make out her thin frame in the dark; he smiled, knowing who it was.

"Hey Nya," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He felt her smile in the dark.

"Hey, Cole-kun," she buried her head in his chest.

Cole smiled and slipped his hand under her knees, and then picked her up. She giggled.

"Don't fall!" She said as he carried her to her room.

Once he arrived at her room, he set her down on the bed and crawled in next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow and stroking her hair.

She let out a sharp breath.

"Yes," she said, cuddling up beside him. "Thank you Cole, I have no idea what got into me."

"You were just trying to make me jealous, weren't you?" He joked, kissing her neck.

Nya shivered. "Maybe. But he texted me yesterday and told me we were through."

Cole felt the cold chill of victory and revenge flood through his veins.

"Good," Cole whispered, climbing on top of her, "now I have you all to myself..."

Nya giggled, gently slapping him as he started kissing her.

He collapsed onto his back after kissing her neck, face and chest. He looked at her.

"Nya?" He asked.

She gazed at his dark figure, out of breath.

"Yes, Cole?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled.

"Only if you promise to kiss me some more," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips. She pulled away, then added, "wherever you like,"

Cole smiled and promised her just that, and a little more.

[The Next Day]

Cole woke up beside Nya. Both of them were naked and entangled in each other's arms.

He smiled.

His peace was interrupted by the buzzing of Nya's phone.

His curiosity won him over and he checked to see who it was.

He groaned. Frigging Raiden.

Nya stirred, then woke up to Cole sprawled over her, looking at her phone.

"Who is it?" She asked, pulling him on top of her.

His eyes met hers.

"Raiden," he said, "do I have to go kick his ass?"

Nya giggled.

"As much as I'd love to see that," she said, "we're ninja. We don't stand for that."

Cole pouted and kissed her more.

 **THE END.**

 **Sorry if it's crappy...**


End file.
